


[podfic] marked up

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [14]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyperion employees have noticed that Rhys is pretty bangin', and he doesn't lack for willing partners. Jack is not - Jack is not jealous. That would be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. marked up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marked up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481042) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



hiiii everyone and welcome to 'kess is weak for handsome jack/rhys porn' installation the first. well, actually the second, but lets call it the first.

 

[here's the mp3, click to save, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/marked%20up.mp3) (size: 6.9MB)


	2. tied up (in you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds a way to mark his territory. Rhys is (mostly) not complaining.

and now for something completley different. im joking. it's the same. jack/rhys filthy funtimes u know u want it

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/tied%20up%20\(in%20you\).mp3) (size: 13MB)

 

and now with a little something extra! both podfics together (yes u heard me, both! together!) and with music!

 

[here's the mp3, u know the drill by now](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/marked%20up%20+%20tied%20up%20\(in%20you\).mp3) (size: 23MB)

 

music: nobody like me by seth sentry

 

Enjoy!


End file.
